The league of extraordinary gentlemen:21 league
by John Lander
Summary: It's 2010 and a new league is needed, now more than ever.
1. The vampire

**The Vampire**

Deep underground a building in London old town a secret series of buildings hidden away from the world. All connected to chamber with bookcases stretching for nearly half a mile all pointing towards the centre. A raised section with a circular table surrounded by nine wooden chairs overlooked the shelves. One of the chairs had a silver frame and it was occupied. In the chair a woman with short red hair, scarf around her neck and dressed in old fashioned clothing sat at the table with her hand on her forehead while doing some deep thinking. She pulled her hand away from her head and leaned back in her chair while looking to her left to see between two shelves with an old photograph. In the photo were a group of people; a man with white hair carrying a rifle, a man in a dressing-gown with bandages around his face, a tall brute figure, an Indian man in blue robes while holding a sword and a woman with long red hair in a corset dress.

Looking away from the picture the woman did a long exhale before saying, "I think it's time to assemble a new League"

All of a sudden a flood of bats that swarmed into the chamber then covered around the woman. A light appeared from up above as a passageway to the surface had opened. All the bats then flew up towards the opening and the moment the last bat had left the chair with the silver frame was empty.


	2. The adventuerer

**The adventurer**

Next to a road in the middle of the desert a small diner with few people inside but at the far corner a man with dark blue jeans, faded blue shot sleeved shirt with sunglasses on with black hair and about two days of stubble growth on his face. With a backpack next to him he saw a table by a window reading a book with some sketches of a building that had strange marking up the walls. Footsteps got louder as they approached the man; he was focusing so hard on his book he almost didn't hear them come towards him and a voice ask him, "Are these seats taken?"

"No," the man replied without looking away from his book.

It was the same voice as before and from what he could tell it was a strong English voice which someone of a high class person would have. Still focusing in the book the man turned the page and started reading the top paragraph of words written in black ink. On the next page of the book a smudged picture of a strange sub marine with a very alien design, "May I ask what your reading?"

"A book,"

"I can see that but cover appears to have been burned the title is in some form of Indian,"

"It's a really old book," the man stated.

There was a sudden pause before the woman asked, "Are you Nathan; Nathan Drake?"

Closing the book the man looked across the table to see a woman with shot red hair, pale skin and a red scarf around her neck. She was wearing an old fashioned dress and her appearance frightened the man but he swallowed his fear and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot more than your name Mr Drake," the woman replied, "I know your descendent of Sir Frances Drake, I know you found Marko Polo's lost fleet and I happen to know that book your reading is the journal of Prince Dakkar or as he's known in the history books as 'Captain Nemo' who was famous for building the Nautilus, the first submarine ever to exist"

The man slowly leaned back on his seat, "If you're here to stop me from finding…"

"The Nautilus isn't sixty miles off the coast of India," the woman interrupted, "It's at the dry dock in our head quarters in England and…"

Crossing her arms and clearing her throat the woman continued, "I'm apologise I almost forgot to introduce myself; my name is Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina Harker. My co workers call me Mina and my underlings call me Ms"

"Ok _Ms Harker_," Nathan hesitantly replied, "Why did you bother to find me?"

"MR Drake the reason why I tracked you down is because you're an extraordinary man," Wilhelmina continued, "I'm the leader of an organization who searches the world for individuals such as yourself. There have been times in history when the fate of the world has rested in the hands of such individuals like you and they had to band together to turn back the tides of chaos"

"I still don't see where I come into all of this?"

"The reason why I'm assembling a team is because something is coming; I don't know what or where but some kind of force is gathering followers and quickly. Either join or you can continue to read notes about an inaccurate diary it's your choice MR Drake," Wilhelmina said.

Looking back at the book he held in his hand Drake thought long and hard about what he should do so looking back towards Wilhelmina he replied, "I'll join"


	3. The murderer

**The murderer **

Street lights flickered and silence filled street. A boy with extremely pale skin wearing a long black coat walked down the street towards his house. Once getting to the front door he reached for the door knob to feel it was loose and broken meaning someone had broken into his home. Suddenly kicking the door open the boy reached into his jacket and pulled out twin eight inch knives then walked into the house. Everything was hidden in darkness and after flicking on the light switch with the back of his left hand he saw no sign anyone had taken anything of anyone had been in his house. He went into the living room and then turned on the light on to see no one in there or anything that was missing.

"So you're him," a voice said, "Nny I mean"

The boy then turned around to face the corner of the room to see a woman in Victorian styled clothing sitting in one of his arm chairs, "Who the…"

In a matter of seconds the woman suddenly jumped out of the chair and charged towards the boy. Once she grabbed him by the neck she managed to simply overpower him and force him up against the wall. Her hands were freezing which was completely unexpected, "Drop the knives!"

The boy didn't say anything at first but after the woman banged his head against the wall he dropped them without a second thought, "Who…are you?"

"My name is Mina Harker but for now you may call me Ms," the woman replied.

"Something tells me you really wanted to see me,"

"I know who you are Nny; your responsible for the deaths of hundreds, your wanted in twenty seven states and there is a two million bounty on your head," Mina said, "If you were caught you would be sentenced to death without a trial"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

Mina suddenly let go of the boy's neck and took a step back, "I represent her majesty's government and I'm here to offer you membership"

"Membership to what?" Nny asked.

"The league of extraordinary gentlemen," Mina replied, "If you join you'll be granted English citizenship and given amnesty for your services"

Nny rolled his eyes, "Well you haven't left me much of a choice have you"

"What's your answer boy; I haven't got all day,"

"Oh very well," Nny replied.


	4. The Meta human

**The Meta human**

Pushing open the crooked wooden doors Mina stepped through. Looking at the walls of the derelict theatre were filled with advertisements from over forty years ago were literally painted onto the walls. Walking through the lobby towards the doors to the stage a voice suddenly spoke, "A visitor; it's been a long time since I'd have one of those"

Mina stopped walking then looked around, "I'm looking for someone who is said to live here"

"Who would live here?"

"A man known as Jack Ryan," Mina stated.

There was a brief silence before the doors to the stage suddenly flung open, "Well then; come in"

Mina slowly walked through the doors to where the stage was to see the spot light shining down on an arm chair facing away from the hundreds of empty chairs. Next to the arm chair was a record player playing the song 'I will wait for you' reputedly. Mina walked down the stairs between the rows of chairs towards the stage.

"Mina, Mina Harker," the voice said.

Mina stopped walking, "You know who I am?"

"And I know why you're here,"

A person stood up from the chair, turned around and looked towards Mina. The stranger's appearance was shocking; from the palm of his right hand all the way up to the right side of his neck were glowing blue veins, all across his torso down to his left hand were red glowing veins and what appeared to be burn marks and across his back were strange puss filled boils which looked as if they could be removed. His face was a combination of the both the burns on his chest and blue light dimly shining out of the cracks in his skin and his eyes were two white circles in his head; his hair had been cleanly shaven. The stranger was bare-chested and had on trousers with braces over his shoulders. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and after tapping the end with his left index finger a small spark ignited the tobacco covered in paper.

"You must be Jack Ryan I presume?"

"And Your Mina Harker," the stranger replied, "here to recruit me into your league of freaks"

"Not if you don't want to,"

"Look lady," Jack replied as he took the cigarette from his mouth, "I've seen my fair share of blood shed over the past fifty years; I've seen things that would mentally scar you for life and I've been to places you wouldn't have thought possible"

"Mr Ryan; do you honestly think I wouldn't confront you before doing some research?" Mina asked, "I know all about your 'father', Rapture and the monstrous things that went on down there and believe me I've seen things far worse"

Jack suddenly became angry. Sparks of energy gathered in Jack's right hand then shot out towards Ms Harker like lightning striking at the ground sending her flying through the air back out through the doors to the lobby.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jack shouted.

A wave of bats suddenly flooded through the doors and surrounded Jack then lifting him into mid-air. Panicking Jack started to shoot out bolts of electricity and burning flames from both hands hoping it would release him but instead more bats started to gather. All of a sudden the bats flew off and Jack fell to the floor and landed flat on his face. Slowly getting up off the floor Jack looked up to the stage to see Mina looking down on him, "I know far more about pain and suffering than you can imagine, I've witnessed more bloodshed then you dare to think and I've fought against beings you prayed never exist"

Jack felt scared of what Mina was capable of so when he got to his feet he asked, "You want me to join the league don't you?"

"If you wish to join then travel to the league's headquarters in England," Mina replied, "If you know so much about us you should know where it is and remember, it's an open offer meaning you don't have to join if you don't want to"

The bats reappeared and swarmed around Mina and in a matter of seconds she disappeared and the bats flew through the doors Ms Harker had used to walk through to get to the stage then went out the doors to the outside world leaving Jack all alone in the theatre.


	5. The boy who lived

**The boy who lived**

Mina had returned to England. Taking a break from her recruitment drive Mina had travelled to Wimbledon village where she sat in a small coffee shop in the corner to have some tea and reading a book. The bell above the coffee shop door rung meaning someone had entered the shop. The person then made their way over to Ms Harker and said, "Mina Harker I resume?"

Completely shocked Mina closed her book and looked up to see a boy with short black hair, glasses with thin black frames and a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead, "May I sit with you"

"Oh; of course," Mina said completely shocked.

The boy then took a chair from a chair opposite from Mina's and sat next to her, "Am I correct you're the leader of the league?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You can't trick me Ms Harker," the boy hissed, "I know all about the league; the statue of MR Hyde in Hyde park was put up after he died trying to protect London from the alien invasion in eighteen nighty, Allen Quatermain supposed 'death' after he encountered the fires of life in Africa and the invisible man's corpse found in the British museum's basement in nineteen seventy"

Mina put her book away, "I must say I'm impressed; you did your homework"

"I've heard that you're looking for members for a new league," the boy said as he looked around anxiously, "I want to join"

"Young man I hardly know or heard of you," Mina replied, "What makes you so extraordinary?"

The boy then rook out a stick from his jacket, looked towards the window of the shop and whispered, "Flopendo!"

All the glass windows exploded outwards towards the street. Mina almost dropped her cup after hearing the shattering crash of the glass hitting the road outside. No one was hurt but it was something far beyond any normal expectations Mina had of the boy. Putting the stick back into his jack the boy looked towards Mina, "So what's your opinion now?"

"Well…I'd say I'm intrigued by your interest to join," Mina replied, "But until I gather the rest of the members you can meet with me at the league's headquarters in…"

"London old town," the boy interrupted, "Don't worry I know where that is"

The boy then got up from the table and just as he was about to walk off Mina asked, "What's your name?"

Halfway between Mina's table and the doorway the boy looked back towards Mina and replied, "It's Potter; Harry Potter"

Reaching into a pocket from his jacket Harry pulled out a long wide grey cloth and suddenly flung it over his head. All of a sudden the young boy vanished into thin air then suddenly the coffee shop door opened and closed randomly.


	6. The 'Delta' subject

**The 'Delta' subject **

In a rusty ship two hundred miles of the coast of Anchorage in the state of Alaska Mina Harker was being lead by an old sea captain to his prize possession deep in the ship's main hold.

"Well I've ad this old thing for nearly forty years now," the sea captain said, "I found it floating in the Atlantic; no idea how long it been there for"

"Is it in good condition?" Mina asked.

"Well it was covered in rust and ice when I found it but after a while I managed to clean it up," the captain replied, "Now it looks brand new; the strange thing about it there were bullet holes, scratches and strange wounds I hadn't been able to identify but will that affect the price?"

"No it shouldn't," Mina replied, "We at the association of artefacts value everything; no matter who damaged it is"

The captain and Mina came to the door to the main hold. After giving the metal wheel on the front a twist the captain pushed the door open. There were hundreds of wooden creates stacked up on top of each other and in the very middle of the hold was a seven foot tall object with a sheet of cloth over it. The sea captain led Mina close to the sheet of cloth and with one great pull the cloth fell down to reveal a seven foot tall old fashioned diving suit with a drill for a right hand and patchwork across the chest section.

"So this is it?" Mina asked.

"Yep," the sea captain replied with pride, "The Prize of my collection"

Mina reached into her coat, "I'd like to examine it in privet"

"Oh of course," the captain replied.

Waiting until the captain had left the main hold and closed the door Mina took out a syringe filled with a glowing red liquid and then stabbed it into the arm of the diving suit, "Your time for sleeping is over"

After injecting the liquid into the suit and a dim light started to shine inside the helmet and could be seen through the glass and it started to get bright and brighter. The left hand started to twitch life slowly started to return to the derelict being. Trying to move his feet the metallic giant tried to walk but Mina managed to stop him, "Subject Delta; before you go anywhere the reason why I revived you was for one reason, to join my league. I you join you'll be expected to be an active member and for your services my government will work hard on a cure for you condition; do you accept?"

The metallic being looked down on Mina unable to saw anything but nodded his head in a sign of agreement.

"Very well," Mina replied, "Meet me in England and from there I'll take you to my league's headquarters. This is where you and I must part ways; for you must make your own way to England, do you understand?"

Subject Delta then nodded his head in agreement. Mina then walked away from Delta and towards the door leading back to the outside deck. Once the door had fully closed Delta's drill started to spin rapidly. Slowly walking towards the side of the ship's hull Delta slammed the drill towards the iron layer that stopped the water from flooding in.


	7. The werewolf

**The werewolf**

In the state of Folks near the coastline was a cove where few people knew of apart from one family. In the cove a boy wearing grey shorts, trainers and a black tank top sat over the edge looking down at the water below. His mobile phone started to ring; he reached into his pocket to take it out and on the screen the name 'Bella' flashed on and off repeatedly. After looking at the phone for a few minutes the boy turned his mobile off and put it back in his pocket then went back to looking at the water below.

"I see someone's interested in you," a voice said.

The boy instantly stood up and looked around, "Who's there?"

A few bats then flew towards him but before hitting the boy they flew away up towards the roof of the cove. From the shadow which the bats came from a strange woman emerged from the darkness with a red scarf around her neck. As the stranger walked towards him the boy knew something was wrong, "Who are you?"

The woman stopped walking and stood still, "My name is Mina, Mina Harker. It took me a while to find you but when I found out who you shared your home with I was surprised"

The boy clenched his fists in anger, "What do you want?"

"All I want is to make you an offer," Mina replied.

"Offer me what?"

"Membership into a very extraordinary league,"

"Why?"

"Don't play the fool," Mina stated, "I know all about your heritage and your family's abilities. So tell me; are you interested?"

The boy then looked out to sea, "I don't know anything about this league you're talking about and yet you expect me to join"

"The league is dedicated to protecting the world from threats that possibly end life as we know it," Mina said, "I see that your busy doing something else but once you've finished what you need to do you can meet me in England Mr…?"

"Black," the boy replied, "Jacob Black"

Mina then showed a slight grin on her face, "Very well Mister Black; I'll await your reply"

A swarm of bats flew out of the darkness of the caves and surrounded Ms Harker. Jacob took a few steps back to avoid being hit by any of the flying mammals. The bats then flew off out through the cove's view of the ocean and Mina had disappeared.


	8. The delivery girl

**The delivery girl**

In the state of Toronto at seven in the morning the snow had covered the landscape in a white blanket as the season of winter was beginning. A girl wearing a dark green shirt, a baseball cap with the Company on it, shorts with tights underneath and light green Super-dry trainers and on her shirt was a name tag reading;

R .Flowers

Walking down the snow covered street carrying a long and narrow parcel which was to be delivered to the purchaser. The package had been addressed to a shooting range and could only be signed by a woman named 'Mina Harker'. Once the arrived at the shooting range the girl looked around; the snow had covered the entire shooting ground and with no other footprints left in the snow it appeared no one else was around.

The girl got out a clipboard which had all the details of the delivery but she was sure there was a mistake so she examined it, "This can't be right?"

"I can see my package has arrived," a voice said, "It's about time"

In fright the girl dropped the clip board to the ground. Looking forward she saw a woman in a black fur coat, a long red scarf and short red hair looked back at the girl, "I've been waiting here nearly half an hour longer than your service said it would take to deliver"

"Well I'm here now," the girl replied as she reached down to pick up the clipboard, "So if you would like to sign for it"

The woman in black reached out for the clip board, took an out a pen from her coat and signed the piece of paper. The delivery girl then handed the woman the long and narrow package, "Your Ramona Flowers aren't you?"

The young girl looked completely surprised, "Yer…how did you know that?"

"Well I read the name tag on your shirt," the woman replied, "And I've been watching you for a long time; I know about your…abilities"

"I…..I don't know what you're talking about," the girl replied nervously.

"Don't play coy with me young lady; I know about your abilities to manipulate sup-space and that's why…"

Before the woman had time to finish her sentence the girl quickly turned around and tried to walk away but in a matter of seconds the woman suddenly appeared in front of the young girl, "IT's very rude to walk away while someone's in the middle of a sentence"

The girl jumped back in fright and was about to fall to the ground but before she landed in the snow the woman quickly grabbed her by the arm, "It'd watch your step with I were you Ms Flowers; the ground in this area is particularly icy"

"Thank you…."

"Harker," the woman interrupted as she pulled the girl back up to her feet, "Mina Harker"

Mina then invited Ramona inside the shooting range and as they walked inside she opened the package to reveal an old fashioned rifle with a silver barrel and the union jack engraved on the wooden handle, "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a gun," Ramona replied.

"It's more than that. It's an old fashioned elephant hunting rifle which is a replica of the one used by Allen Quatermain,"

"Funny," Ramona said, "When my Granddad was alive he used to tell me stories about him; wasn't he the guy who found the mines of some of famous or something"

Mina then turned to face the shooting range while looking down the barrel of the gun to test the aiming, "Looks good"

Mina then put the gun to the side for a moment to talk to Ramona, "I could use someone with your talents"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gathering together a group of people like yourself and I'm wondering if you'd like to join?"

"What are the benefits?"

"You'd be treated like royalty," Mina replied, "If you're interested in joining travel to England; I'll meet you when you arrive"

Ramona's phone started to ring. Taking it out from her pocket the name 'Scott' flashed on and off the screen, "I'll have to think about…"

Looking back to where Mina was standing she wasn't there anymore but only footprints from where she had been standing in the snow.


End file.
